The Sound of Twilight
by i.luv.vamps
Summary: Basically, a series of song fics that are about Twilight. ExB, EmxR, AxJ, EsxC, and Jakex...well, Jake! Read and review!
1. Unbitten

**(A.N. Basically, this is Edward and Bella fighting about her being changed. It's to the song unwritten.)**

**Disclaimer :**

**Here's a nice poem for you.**

**I love Jasper**

**He doesn't love me, :(**

**I don't own Twlight,**

**Don't sue please.**

Unbitten

Edward :

You are unbitten

can't your mind

Bella :

I'm undefined.

I am still begging

Edward :

I won't bite your hand.

Please Understand

Bella :

Staring at Vampire before me

As he jumps through my window

the sun the moon and the all stars

They forever sparkle off him.

Edward :

Bells, the blood underneath your skin

So close I can almost taste it.

Bella :

Release your dumb precuations

Feel my blood on your skin!

Edward :

No one else can feel it for you.

Only you will feel the pain.

Bella :

I don't want anyone else

To change me but your lips.

Edward :

Erase being changed from your desires

Live your life don't be a Vampire.

Today is your own life to live.

Bella :

Don't want to be unbitten.

Ohoooh

I break tradition.

All of my tries

Are out side the lines.

Edward :

Within _condition_

To not make mistakes.

Bella :

But I need you TODAY!!

Staring at Vampire before me

As he jumps through my window

the sun the moon and the all stars

They forever sparkle off him.

Edward :

Bells, the blood underneath your skin

So close I can almost taste it.

Bella :

Release your dumb precuations

Feel my blood on your skin!

Edward :

No one else can feel it for you.

Only you will feel the pain.

Bella :

I don't want anyone else

To change me but your lips.

Edward :

Erase being changed from your desires

Live your life don't be a Vampire.

Today is your own life to live.

Bella :

Don't want to be unbitten.

Ohoooh Yeah!

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett :

Staring at Vampire before me

As he jumps through my window

the sun the moon and the all stars

They forever sparkle off him.

Bells, the blood underneath your skin

So close I can almost taste it.

Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett:

Release your dumb precuations

Feel my blood on your skin!

No one else can feel it for you.

Only you will feel the pain.

and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett :

I don't want anyone else

To change me but your lips.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett :

Erase being changed from your desires

Live your life don't be a Vampire.

Today is your own life to live.

Bella :

Don't want to be unbitten.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett :

Staring at Vampire before her

As he jumps through her window

the sun the moon and the all stars

Forever sparkle off him.

But the blood underneath her skin

So close he can almost taste it.

Bella :

Release your dumb procautions... (music fades)


	2. Hey there, Edward Cullen

**(A.N. This one is wat bella's going to rescue Edward from,... well, himself. To the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. This is one of my favorites!)**

Hey there Edward Cullen

Hey there Edward

What's it like down in Italy?

I'm a thousand miles away

But boy tonight you look so thirsty

Yes you are.

Your eyes are blacker then Carlisle's car.

I swear they are.

Hey there Edward

As I'm running through the city

Stopping you from committing suicide

Now, that would not be pretty,

No it won't.

Can't live without you, so please don't.

I hope you don't.

Oh, why did you leave me?

Oh, why did you leave me?

Oh, why did you leave me?

Oh why'd you do that to me?

Hey there Edward

I know know times are getting hard

But just beleive me boy

When I'm a vamp like you,

I'll be by your side near and far

we will have fun.

Even though we can't go in the sun,

We will have fun.

Hey there Edward

I would fall down everyday

If every single time I blushed for you

Would take your breath away

I'd never stop.

Dispite bruises for bottom to top,

I'd never stop.

Oh, please come back to me.

Oh, please come back to me.

Oh, please come back to me.

You make me so happy.

A thousand miles seems pretty far,

but I've got a plane and a stolen car,

I'll run to you, 'cause there's no other way.

The Volturri might torture us,

But together we'll stay strong because,

I know I'll become one of you some day.

Edward I can promise you,

That even when the change is through,

My face might have really changed,

But I'm the same.

Hey there Edward,

You're in the middle of Italy

As I run into your arms,

I am so, so happy, yes it's true,

You know it's because I'm with you.

Forks, Italy, or even Peru,

No matter where we are, or what we do,

I'll still love you.

Oh, Why did you leave me?

Oh, Please come back to me.

Oh, Won't you stay with me?

Oh, You're finally with me.

You're finally with me.

Oh Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, OhOhOhOh ...


End file.
